Heretofore, a hologram record apparatus, which may be provided with a liquid crystal device and the like, irradiates a spatial light modulator for modulating light depending on record information to be recorded, with laser light as signal light. Particularly, in the spatial light modulator, cells are arranged planarly in a matrix so that the signal light is modulated by changing transmittance of each cell depending on the record information. The modulated light is outputted with various different output angles, as a plurality of diffraction light, such as zeroth-order light, or first-order light and so on, due to diffraction phenomenon in the cell having a fine pitch. In this case, the output angle is defined by the cell pitch, which indicates a modulation unit. Then, the signal light modulated with the spatial light modulator constructed as above and the reference light not passed through the spatial light modulator are interfered to each other in the hologram record medium. Thereby, the record information is recorded as a wavefront in the hologram record medium.
According to the hologram record apparatus constructed as such, for example, the record area of about 1 mm in diameter on the recording medium is irradiated with the zeroth-order light and the first-order light (e.g. one of the plurality of first-order lights) as the signal light from the spatial light modulator. In this case, individual recordings can be performed by changing parameters such as an irradiation angle of the signal light relative to the record medium. For this, the information can be recorded at high density.